The Unexpected
by Angel Shade
Summary: Joining Akatsuki is one thing, but three members falling for Sakura and the rest considering her family? That's crazy. Will Sakura be able to choose between them and if she does who will she choose? On top of that there is a war is on the horizon, talk about a lot to deal with. DeiSaku, SasSaku, PeinSaku. On hiatus because of school, might update soon, not sure though.
1. Chapter 1

The Unexpected

A/N: Please enjoy!

A man that looked about 20-years-old stood watching a fierce battle, his messy red hair flowing gently in the wind, gray eyes showing surprise even though his angelic face stayed stoic. This man's name is Akasuna no Sasori. His eyes were looking at the woman that was defeating his puppets. She had pink hair that was jaw length, beautiful green eyes that show determination and slight pain, a face that would make angels weep even with the cuts and bruises upon it. He then looked at his main puppet who on the surface looked exactly like himself but held a large arsenal of weapons in his body.

For reasons unknown to him he flinch when the woman jumped in front of the sword heading towards his grandma, Chiyo; unknown to the woman Chiyo past away after she had done so making her effort to protect her in vain. He watched as she kicked his ultimate puppet into pieces, unaware of another male appearing behind him. This male was around the same age as Sasori, he had long blond hair that was put into a high half pony-tail with his long bangs falling over his left eye, the other eye a beautiful sapphire, his face slightly feminine yet beautiful and becoming for him.

"Sasori-Danna, looks like your art isn't the true art, un," The blond said with a charming grin.

"Shut up, Deidara."

"You must be pretty shaken up to not be calling me Brat, un."

"…"

"What's her name, un?"

Sasori was still quiet yet this time it was a thoughtful silence. _Should I tell the brat her name? Haruno Sakura what a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. Wait did I just think she was beautiful, what's wrong with me?_ Sasori thought.

"Her name is Haruno Sakura."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl, yeah," Deidara said unknowingly saying what Sasori thought.

Sasori felt a shot of jealously, surprising himself once again. He didn't know what was going on with himself, he never felt anything like that before. He couldn't help but wonder what changed. He decided to change the subject.

"What are you doing here, Brat?"

"Huh, oh, Leader-sama wants us, yeah."

"Let's go then."

With that they teleported to the Akatsuki base.

-::-::-::-::-::-::- Akatsuki Base-::-::-::-::-::-::-

Behind a desk in a large office/bedroom there was a man about 23-years-old, he has spiky orange hair, his blue eyes with purple rings in them looked in front of himself slightly bored, his many piercings gleaming on his attractive face. He waited impatiently for his two followers to appear in his room. Finally a poof and a could of smoke signal his men's appearance. Sasori and Deidara bowed respectfully to him.

"Leader-sama, un."

"Pein-sama, what do you request of us?"

"Sasori, Deidara, your mission is to spy on a ninja."

"What's this ninja's name?" Sasori asked.

"Haruno Sakura. There is suspicion that she will betray her village now that it is under Danzo's control. She is a extremely skilled ninja and we would benefit from her joining us."

"There's a problem with that, un."

"What?"

"Sasori-Danna got into a fight with her a little while ago."

Pein felt a irritated tick on his forehead. _Great just what I need. How will we be able to convince her to join now?_ Pein then came up with a good excuse for the fight.

"If she disbands just say the fight was a test of her skills got it?"

They nodded.

"You are dismissed."

Once again they teleported away leaving Pein alone again to do his paperwork.

-::-::-::-::-::-::-To Sakura-::-::-::-::-::-::-

Sakura sighed. She had won against Sasori and escaped the hellhole that Danzo made Konaha into. She was happy about leaving Konaha but felt so guilty about killing Sasori. She couldn't understand why she felt that way either. She hadn't felt guilt like that since Haku's death, except this guilt was much stronger than it was with him. _I'll get over it. Right now I just need to survive, _Sakura thought. She healed herself and started walking away from the tree she had been resting under, unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching her.

-::-::-::-::-::-::-A Month Later-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-

Sasori and Deidara finally decided to ask her to join the Akatsuki. And boy were they nervous.

A/N: That's it for now. Please review and tell me what you think of it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Unexpected

A/N: Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, following this story.

"Ready, Sasori-Danna?" Deidara asked twitching nervously.

" Yes, Brat, what are you afraid of the woman?" Sasori replied sneering at his partner even though he was just as nervous.

Deidara shot a glare at Sasori. _I'll show him who's braver, un! _Deidara thought angrily. He then started to gather his confidence as a voice startled them.

"Are you guys going to keep arguing or tell me what you want from me?" Sakura's voice came from the clearing she was currently in.

The boys looked each other before walking out of the bushes to confront her. Sakura's eyes widen for a second as she saw Sasori._ How… oh, it was just a puppet, but what the hell do the Akatsuki want with me? _ Sakura pondered in her head. She decided to speak up again.

"So, I was facing another one of your puppets and not you, huh, Sasori? What do you want from me? I know you have been following me by the way, I was waiting for you to make the first move, but I got bored."

This information shocked them, It was no wonder why Pein wanted her to join the Akatsuki. There was no doubt now about how far her skills went. Sasori was getting impatient for them delaying in the important matter at hand, especially now that he knew just how good of a ninja she was.

"Yes, it was just a puppet, the battle itself was to test some of your skills. And the reason we tested them is because we want you to join the Akatsuki." Sasori said.

"Will you, un?" Deidara asked, anticipation running through his veins.

Sakura stared in shock at them for a minute before replying ", Give me time to think about this. After all if you ask me it is a big decision."

They nodded their understanding.

"Fine, you have 24 hours to decide, let's go for now Brat, we will meet you here if you want to join same time tomorrow, Sakura."

Sakura felt herself shiver slightly when Sasori said her name surprising herself at her reaction to him. She watch as they disappeared before starting a conversation with her inner.

_'__**Outter, what the fuck are you thinking?!'**_

_'I'm thinking rationally, Inner.'_

**_' How the fuck is thinking of joining Akatsuki rational?!"_**

_'If I join we won't have to worry about when we are getting our next meal, there is some protection joining Akatsuki unless one of the members want to kill me, and we will more than likely get paid for doing missions for them. Not only that but we will get shelter by joining them and not have to worry about getting to sick to take care of my self. Do you still disagree?'_

**_'…'_**

_'That what I thought.'_

**_'Fine, but be careful around the, I mean there is a reason why they are S-class criminals. Also try not fall for any of the bad boys, 'kay?'_**

_'You have no confidence in me do you?'_

**_'No, I don't'_**

_"You're a bitch"_

**_'If I'm a bitch then you're a bitch as well, Outter'_**

_'Then you realize how much you call yourself stupid,Inner?'_

**_'Shut the fuck up, Outter'_**

A/N: Sorry that this so short but my computer is being a jackass and turning off on me and deleting everything I put on it. 'Till next time


	3. Chapter 3

The Unexpected

A/N: Thank you for following, favoriting, and reviewing. Just to let you know updates might get a bit lengthy because I have school coming up for me soon. Without further ado, The Unexpected.

-::-::-::-::-::-The next day-::-::-::-::-::-::-

"Do you think she'll join, un?" Deidara asked in excitement.

"I don't know Brat, I don't know," was Sasori's response.

They both wanted Sakura to join. Why, you might ask. Well, they both admired her skills was a big one for them. For Sasori, he found himself thinking that she was like his art. Leaving you in awe at her eternal beauty of her passion of battle. Deidara also thought that she represented his own art. When he saw her battle, he saw her destroy the ground leaving an impression within your memory. He had also heard of her explosive temper and longed to see it, as long as he wasn't the target.

The rest of their walk was in silence both lost in their thought of the one and only pink haired beauty. When they neared the clearing Deidara felt anxious excitement grow stronger in him, making his stomach turn in a slightly unpleasant way. Sasori felt like running to see if she was there waiting for them; however, he would not lower himself to such a level. They were both relieved to see that she was indeed there.

"Hey," she called softly to them.

"Hello Sakura, un, so have you made your decision yet?" Deidara said.

"Yes."

"Will you join the Akatsuki?" Sasori asked nervous of what her answer would be.

"I will join the Akatsuki," She replied smiling at them.

**'Your going to end up regretting this, Outter.'**

'Maybe I will, maybe I won't. We'll just have to wait and see, now won't we?'

**'I guess your right Outter'**

'You're actually saying that I may be right, it must be the end of the world'

**'Shut up and listen, Sasori is starting to talk'**

Sakura listened to her Inner and looked at Sasori.

"Good… we should start to go to the base then, since you don't have the ring you can't transport there, so we'll walk. It is about a three day walk from here." Sasori said.

Sakura nodded and asked", Why do I need the ring to transport to the Akatsuki base?"

"There is a jutsu that keeps non-members from doing so or else the base would have the lackies crawling around the house, un," Deidara answered.

"That makes sense…" Sakura murmured.

'That jutsu must keep everybody out actually, except for the full-fledged members to assure that a spy can't get very damning information on the members. I like the way the leader thinks.'

**'Yes, I do too, but if we were loyal to Konaha still this would make the job of getting information on the Akatsuki, nearly impossible, except what they do outside of the house.'**

'The only problem with doing that would be that they would be more wary making it hard to get under there defenses and find out their weaknesses unlike they would be where they are out of the majority of the danger.'

Sakura trailed behind Sasori and Deidara thinking about different strategies for a while and thought that the odds were definitely in the Akatsuki's favor in that area. It also made the fact of how under protected Konaha had been, all the more obvious. She help but think it was no wonder how easily Konaha had fallen under the control of Danzo.

Her eyes saddened as she thought of it.

-::-::-::-Flashback-::-::-::-

A orange blur was racing through the busy streets of Konaha. It came to a sudden stop in front of a apartment door revealing a young handsome man. He was wearing a orange and black jumpsuit that did little to hide the fact there was a strong body underneath, his hair was blond and spiked up in many different angles, and beautiful cerulean blue eyes that were currently filled with panic.

"SAKURA-CHAN! OPEN YOUR DOOR! TSUNADE IS HURT!" The man voice rang out as he pounded harshly on the door.

The door opened so fast that the man was barely able to get out of its way, revealing the pink haired girl that we know as Sakura.

"Naruto! What do you mean Tsunade-sensei is injure?!" Her green eyes were wide with concern.

The man, Naruto, didn't answered, instead he grabbed her hand and started running to the location. Sakura gasped at what she saw once they got there. Her sensei was bleeding heavily from a chest wound. Sakura's quick mind knew that Tsunade's chances of surviving were low, but it didn't stop her from running over to her and starting to use her charka to heal her.

"Tsunade, who did this to you?" Sakura asked with pain in her eyes.

Tsunade coughed bringing blood up as well. Sakura felt a tears leaving her eyes as she felt that her mother figure was dying before her very eyes. However, before she died she muttered the name of the man that would change the history of Konaha came out of her mouth.

"It was Danzo…," Tsunade's voice said on her very last breath.

It turned out that the elders and Danzo had been planning this for a long time. Danzo was put in charge and the village turn into a place where lying and stealing was the only way to survive. All of Rookie 9, along with some of the senseis, had abandoned the village and started a rebellion lead by Naruto, rumor was that team Hebi and Akatsuki were apart of the rebellion, putting the past where it belong and working together to get the news of what happened to place like Suna and Waves. It took awhile but Sakura got a mission, the only chance of her escape, since Danzo kept a tight leash on her because she was Tsunade's apprentice.

-::-::-::-End of Flashback-::-::-::-

Sakura remembering the rumor of Hebi and Akatsuki joining the rebellion decided to ask the boys if it was true.

"Deidara, Sasori?"

"Yeah, un?"

"What so you want to ask Sakura?"

"Is it true that team Hebi and Akatsuki are part of the rebellion?"

Deidara grinned and said ", Yeah, un, actually the Hebi and Rookie 9 are staying in the base."

"Wait, so Naruto , Sasuke, and Kakashi are with you guys?!" Sakura asked with excitement running plainly in her eyes.

Sasori nodded and a beautiful smile appeared on her face that took Sasori's and Deidara's breath away. She then surprised both of them by hugging them tightly to her. They couldn't help but blush at how warm and soft she was.

"What is your relationship with them, Sakura?" Sasori asked her softly.

"They're like the family to me, they are a big part of my life, my teammates , and my best friends," Sakura answered.

Deidara nodded and smiled ", Well, un, you will see them very soon then, they have been waiting to see ever since you became a missing nin."

"I look forward to it," Sakura said still smiling.

She let them go and they started walking again.

A/N: Well that it for now. Review and tell me what you think of it, and maybe make a few suggestions that you think might make the plot stronger or anything you think needs to be improved so that the next chapter is better. 'Till next time!


	4. Authors Note Don't Skip

Okay , if any of you are like me than you probably hate me for making an authors note a chapter, but it has importance for you readers. I won't be updating very often or at all for along time coming. And these are my reasons for this: I have school, pre-collegiate classes pretty much every Saturday, and church activities to attend. Now this doesn't mean I'm not working on my stories, actually that is far from the case I am working on Is This Love? and The Unexpected, along with other works that I haven't uploaded. Which brings me to the other reason for this AN. I truthfully am curious to which of the following OC stories/story you want me to put up first.

**_The Akatsuki Kittens_**

_Transported into another world by a jutsu gone wrong, they meet a leader of an infamous gang The Blackhearts. It is love at first sight for these male; however, do to their… condition they're unable to show these feelings nor is she able to return them. If they do turn back, will she except who they are? And if she does could she possibly return any of their love or all of it?_

Yes it is another Akatsuki FF, but hey I'm a hopeless romantic who loves bad boys. SO as a warning all of these FFs are all romance and are for the Akatsuki. Anyway back to the summaries.

**_Healing_**

_A woman broken by her past, her lost. A land torn by misunderstandings and war. When a wish transports the woman to this world she pulled in between this and is hell bent, after learning the truth, to stop this war. Will she be able to bring a land that is torn together or will it split further? And will they be able to heal her and possibly make it possible for her to love once again? To feel? MultixOC_

**_The Lies, the Truth, and the Feelings_**

_The mighty Akatsuki were caught and throw into charka sucking walls. Their future seemed bleak and dark, that is until they meet her. The Listener, their personal healer, and possibly their true love. Does she feel the same? Will she be able to see the truth they are telling her? Or will she continue to believe the lies that made so much more sense than the truth? Only time will tell and they have a lot of it on their hands. AkaxOC_

I have a poll set up for this on my profile so please come and vote or if you want just put it in a review. I'm so sorry for not being able to update but after the poll is over and I have some chapters for each of the stories this is here to stay.


End file.
